New relationships
by Rubius
Summary: Naraku is dead and life was getting easy for the gang but let's just say that matters of the heart make new problems. it isn't just inukag also some new twists CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. A brief time of peace

**_FYI: I don't own inuyasha!_**

It's been 2 months after the battle with Naraku and the gang is finally getting used to staying in one place. The Shikon jewel was missing 2 pieces and we all know who they belong too. But things with Inuyasha and Kagome have been anything but easy whenever they were together they would fight and Everytime they fought it ended in a sit.

Dammit bitch what the hell was that for? Inuyasha asked after pulling his face from the dirt. Well you really have been on my case lately and I thought my ears needed a small break so SIT! Kagome said. OOF! Here we go again at least now that Naraku is dead we can focus on other things Miroku said while his hand went to Sango's rear, yeah my family has been avenged and Kohaku will be back to normal too Sango said while slapping the monk don't you ever quit Naraku is dead so now you can't use that curse excuse Sango said. I am still cursed my dear Sango 1 Because of your infinite beauty and 2 I'm what you call a generational lecher so unfortunately lechery is in my blood and that's why I'm still cursed and besides that there is something that I've been meaning to tell you for some time Miroku said. What could that be said Sango. Maybe he's grown some balls and wants to tell ya something private said Inuyasha after coming into the hut. After hearing Inuyasha's comment Sango blushed and Miroku hit him in the head with his staff.

Hey anybody seen Shippo said kagome, he said that he was going with Kaede to get some herbs and plant roots for the injured said sango. Inuyasha sniffed and started growling, damn and here I thought we'd have some peace and quiet he said. What is it Inuyasha said kagome. Inuyasha ran outside followed by the others to meet Koga and his pack of wolves.

Hey mutt now that Naraku's dead I've come to get my woman said koga.

When hell freezes over you sick bastard said Inuyasha.

All right then how about we fight and the winner gets kagome said koga.

Hey I am not a prize to be won Kagome said. She's got a point koga said Inuyasha. If you don't fight I'll have my wolves destroy this village koga said.

"That bastard he'll do anything to get kagome if that's so maybe I should do the same." Thought Inuyasha, okay I'll fight but how about this, we fight outside the village and the loser has to stay away from Kagome for the rest of their life said Inuyasha. Fine by me mutt soon kagome will be mine, meet me at the northern edge of the village in 20 minutes and kagome I'll see you afterwards said koga before dashing off.

Just great first Inuyasha now koga this is getting insane said kagome. Do you have a plan Inuyasha Miroku asked. Yeah I do Miroku I've got a plan said Inuyasha. At that moment they saw Shippo and Kaede returning from gathering herbs. Hey guys we're back said Shippo. Inuyasha ye look troubled please tell me what has happened said Kaede. Oh no please tell me that Naraku hasn't come back said Shippo.

Naraku is long dead Shippo koga just issued me a challenge for kagome said Inuyasha. What are you going to do Inuyasha said Sango. I have a plan ok but first can you guys please go about your business and I would like to talk to kagome alone said Inuyasha. Okay Inuyasha we'll see you two later said everybody as they went to the market while kagome and Inuyasha went inside Kaede's hut.

So what is it you wanted to talk to me about Inuyasha said kagome? Inuyasha didn't look at her and just focused on his thoughts. What is so important that you had to get me alone? Kagome said, Listen kagome I've been thinking over the course of our journey you and I have gotten pretty close and I don't want to ruin that by doing this fight but it seems like I don't have a choice and I might die in the fight and Inuyasha was cut off when kagome came in close to hug him.

Please don't say that, I couldn't stand it if you died said kagome. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around kagome and rested his chin on her head. But I have to fight or the village will be destroyed along with the others and after all we've been through I don't want to lose any of you said Inuyasha. You have a funny way of showing it said kagome, blame my image which brings me to why I wanted to talk to you said Inuyasha. What is it said kagome; before I fight I just wanted to tell you that I love you and would have asked you to be my mate said Inuyasha.

Kagome was speechless she couldn't believe the Inuyasha would have asked to be his and only his and now koga comes along and ruins it. Listen it's almost time to fight but I want to leave a little something with you is that okay asked Inuyasha. Sure said kagome, Inuyasha lifted kagome's chin with his hand and wiped away a tear, this might hurt a little said Inuyasha, he tilted her head to expose her neck and bit it ever so slightly just enough to pierce the skin and leave a mark then pulled back kagome was staring at him wide-eyed and wondering what he did. I better get going just keep that hidden from koga and the others and my plan should go perfectly said Inuyasha. Huh was all kagome could get out before Inuyasha carried her outside to a little distance before reaching the fighting grounds. The others were there to give support and koga was ready to fight.

Inuyasha why did you do that asked kagome, I'll tell you later but for now we have to get ready said Inuyasha before moving to the arena. Kagome went to the others wondering what Inuyasha's plan could be. Ready to fight mutt said koga, not quite said Inuyasha what do you need to say a prayer or something well you better because there is no way of beating me said koga. Inuyasha ran to the others to talk, how's it going guys said Inuyasha, Inuyasha you still haven't told us this plan of yours and quite frankly we're worried said Miroku, just trust me said Inuyasha then untied the tetsusaiga from his waist and gave it to kagome. This is your plan sango yelled, the wolves might attack you guys while I fight this is just to give you some protection while I handle koga said Inuyasha.

Sometime today mutt said koga, keep your fur on said Inuyasha; hope this works said Inuyasha as he heads to the battle field. Ready asked koga yeah said Inuyasha lets go both said, both went charging for each other koga tried a punch to the gut and Inuyasha tried a swipe in the face but missed and got punched by koga, Inuyasha picked himself up and used and iron reaver and got the side of koga's face. "What is he thinking" thought kagome.

15 minutes into the battle and both Inuyasha and koga we winded and had scars from each other on their bodies.

Not bad mutt I thought I'd have killed you already but sooner or later I'll get ya and kagome will be mine said koga.

Sorry koga but there's no way you can beat me besides what happened to Ayame asked Inuyasha.

She left me for a wolf in the south and she said that I could get her back if I kill him first so basically you are just practice for me said koga.

Sure koga hey is it just me or are we becoming friends asked Inuyasha.

Maybe or maybe not either way I'm here to fight said koga.

At that moment Inuyasha dropped his guard and just stood there allowing koga to pummel him to no end.

Very sloppy dog-face said koga while punching and slashing Inuyasha.

"Hope this works" thought Inuyasha.

Koga had beaten Inuyasha to within an inch of his life and was about the finish the job when koga sensed something and jumped a few feet back.

"What the hell was that" thought koga. While in his thoughts koga saw Inuyasha get up while having his eyes closed and soon Inuyasha's plan would be clear to all.

**_Insert reviews here_**


	2. Surprise with a vengence

**_You asked and you shall recieve and i still don't own inuyasha no matter how much i try._**

"What the hell was that" thought koga. While in his thoughts koga saw Inuyasha get up while having his eyes closed and soon Inuyasha's plan would be clear to all.

Inuyasha opened his eyes to reveal he didn't transform then he sensed the same thing koga did and thought "what the hell I thought I'd transform if that happened but I didn't, why?" all of them heard a scream or two come from the village and they all ran off to see what it was. When they got there they saw a huge demon reeking havoc and looking for something.

The demon had gosenky's body with kagura's eyes and jenomaru's hair on his head and kanna's soul sucking mirror as a belly button.

Hey demon tell us what are you doing here before I slit your throat yelled Inuyasha. The demon looked at him and the group and smiled wickedly. Are you Inuyasha asked the demon, who wants to know asked Inuyasha. My name is kagemaru and I've come for your head yelled kagemaru, why are you after me asked Inuyasha. Because that is why I was born as the last incarnation of Naraku said kagemaru.

All of them had their jaws open after hearing that in surprise and shock. You are an incarnation of Naraku but we killed him said Inuyasha. You did but just before he died he gave me birth and told me to hunt you down and take your head by any means said kagemaru. While this conversation was going on kagome, Miroku, and sango tried to find any injured people and give aid, While ginta and hakkaku were trying to hold koga back from killing that demon right on the spot.

What's with you koga said Inuyasha after seeing him foam at the mouth, that's the asshole that took Ayame away from me yelled koga desperate to get revenge. That is no wolf koga said Inuyasha. He has the same scent as the wolf that took Ayame said koga. I get it you came to find me because you thought that sooner or later this bastard would show up and you'd be waiting to beat him to a pulp and find Ayame right asked Inuyasha. Yeah that's about it said koga, I'll make you a deal koga I'll help you pound the demon and find Ayame on one condition said Inuyasha.

What's that said koga, that we bury the hatchet sot a speak in this bastard's head said Inuyasha. You want to be friends at a time like this said koga, first things first said Inuyasha as he gave kagemaru a iron reaver right in the gut and nearly broke the mirror. Fine let's give it a shot said koga while drop kicking kagemaru's head. Kagemaru wasn't fairing too well against the combined power of koga and Inuyasha but then kagome happened to catch his eye.

Kagemaru grabbed kagome and she dropped tetsusaiga and screamed for help. Kagome yelled Inuyasha and koga; stay back unless you want me to kill the girl said kagemaru. Damn said Inuyasha, you bastard what have you done to ayame yelled koga. The she wolf is in a cage in a cave south of here said kagemaru. Then kagemaru started to squeeze the life out of kagome, inu…yash…a; kagome managed to say softly as she was being crushed. Inuyasha and koga were paralyzed if they stayed there kagemaru would crush kagome and if they attacked he would kill her in an instant. Damn it said koga then something caught his eye.

**more reviews please**


	3. Guess Who?

**_Still don't own inuyasha and to people who read this please review and tell your friends about this i need some feedback here!_**

Damn it said koga then something caught his eye.

* * *

A two headed dragon came flying overhead and someone just jumped off and landed in between koga and inuyasha. What are you doing here sesshomaru asked inuyasha? Two reasons little brother the first is to kill this demon because he took someone from me and he will pay and the second is to try to make amends to you for the past said sesshomaru. Who did this bastard take asked inuyasha he is the one who took rin said sesshomaru. After we kill this demon and find ayame and rin we'll talk sesshomaru said inuyasha, works for me said koga.

Kagemaru was in utter shock he knew there was no way he could take down the leader of the wolf demon tribe and both brothers of the fang until he remembered his hostage. Nobody moves or the girl dies yelled kagemaru, just then a poison whip came and wrapped around the arm that was holding kagome and tore it off kagome are you alright asked inuyasha. I can't move my legs said kagome, kilala get kagome out of here said sango. The fire-cat demon transformed into her big form and got kagome on her back and carried her out of there. Miroku came later and grabbed tetsusaiga and tried to give it to inuyasha, inuyasha take tetsusaiga yelled miroku. No take tetsusaiga and get the others out of here yelled inuyasha. Miroku grabbed hold of sango's hand and ran after kilala leaving inuyasha, sesshomaru and koga to fight kagemaru.

"I can't win like this, I need another tactic" thought kagemaru. Until next time said kagemaru and then disappeared leaving the trio baffled. Damn he got away yelled koga. For now but we'll track him down and kill him before he gets kagome said inuyasha, it's strange said sesshomaru. What's strange sesshomaru asked inuyasha, kagemaru has taken rin and ayame and tried to get kagome the question is why is he doing this asked sesshomaru. Well anyway now we have a chance to make amends and plan our next move said inuyasha. Yeah let's find the others and make a plan said koga. Koga tell your wolves to go back home and meet us at the sacred tree in ten minutes okay said inuyasha. got it said koga the took off, what are you planning brother asked sesshomaru, wait and see said inuyasha but before we go anywhere there is something you could clear up for me said inuyasha, what would that be asked sesshomaru. Before kagemaru showed up I was fighting koga and was planning on using my demon blood but I didn't transform I wonder why said inuyasha. I'll need some time to think about that but rest assured that we'll figure this out said sesshomaru. Great let's get going to meet the others said inuyasha.

_10 minutes later at the sacred tree_

Everyone was there and trying to figure out kagemaru's plan as well as some other things, sesshomaru and inuyasha finally put aside their differences and were acting like brothers and now were great friends with koga and visa versa. Everyone was just getting along and thinking when Shippo had a thought.

Do you think kagemaru is trying to revive Naraku asked Shippo?

**_INSERT REVIEWS HERE!

* * *

_**


	4. a big misunderstanding

_Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming

* * *

_

Last time

Do you think kagemaru is trying to revive Naraku asked Shippo?

_

* * *

This time_

After Shippo made that statement everybody except sesshomaru fell over laughing. No way Shippo we killed that bastard and there's no way he's coming back said inuyasha. Yeah I mean how would he do it with rin and ayame said koga. I must agree with the others; sango, kagome what do you think said miroku, we agree with inuyasha said sango and kagome in unison. Hey sesshomaru what about you, what do you think asked inuyasha. I know its possible said sesshomaru with a stone cold face but eyes filled with worry. How is it possible asked kagome, well either one of two ways. One he has some of naraku's seed and is planning to… sesshomaru trailed off. Oh that way he'd probably be a full demon with ayame but why rin asked koga. Well the second way may be why he took rin said sesshomaru. What is the second method asked miroku with much worry. He plans to make an elixir with their blood and kagome is the final ingredient said sesshomaru. What the whole group yelled, there is no way that's going to happen said inuyasha, right said koga. Why me asked kagome.

Well he needs the blood of three women and the timing must be just right to get it he needs the blood of a human, a demon, and a miko, all of them however must still be virgins said sesshomaru. So that's why he went for kagome because she's still a virgin said miroku while dodging sango's hand. Yes and he must do it by the next full moon said sesshomaru. Ok we now know about the elixir but how is that going to bring Naraku back asked sango. All he needs is naraku's heart and the elixir said sesshomaru. Ok so he needs my blood for the elixir and I still have to be a virgin but I still don't think that he will give up that easily said kagome.

After speaking her mind sesshomaru caught sight of the bite mark on kagome's neck but kept it to himself to discuss later with inuyasha.

There is only one sure fire way that kagemaru will not be able to make the elixir said miroku. Everybody thought about it and figured out his meaning which earned him a slap from sango. What was that for asked miroku; you know exactly what, you were suggesting that kagome give up her virginity said sango. I'd never would have believed you thought like that said kagome, is he always like this asked both koga and sesshomaru actually this is a new low for him said inuyasha.

By that last comment miroku was so mad that several veins popped on his head and everybody didn't stop there, they were recalling all the previous offences by the lecher for sesshomaru and koga, so much so that miroku's patience was at its limit. Miroku then got up and started back toward the village without a word, everybody saw this and inuyasha went to stop him only to be the proud owner of a large slash mark across his chest thanks to miroku's staff.

What the hell miroku why'd ya do that asked inuyasha, because all of you misunderstood me and then insulted me to no end; sure I am a monk and I have been know as a lecher you all can thank my grandfather for that, but after this fiasco my patience has just about ran out said miroku.

What are you talking about; sure your idea on saving kagome was a bit out of line said sango. That was not my fucking idea miroku yelled at the top of his lungs just about startling everybody especially sango. I thought we should have kagome stay on the other side of the well until we killed that bastard kagemaru instead you guys think I was talking about kagome having sex with someone just for a trivial reason as this I always believed that sex is meant for two people madly in love with each other and you think kagome is just… said miroku trailing off so not to offend anybody.

After miroku finished venting his frustration everybody saw the light and apologized especially sango for her actions and kissed him on the cheek which made miroku happy. So now that we know what that bastard is up to how do we stop him and rescue the girls asked kagome. I think I know where he's keeping the girls said koga. Perfect now kagome just stays on the other side of the well until we get back said inuyasha.

No way I'm coming too said kagome.

* * *

review please. 


	5. realizations

_No way I'm coming too said kagome._

* * *

What no way are you coming said inuyasha. Why not I can defend myself said kagome, sure like you did last time when that bastard grabbed you said inuyasha. He caught me off guard and I won't make that mistake again, besides that you might get hurt and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened said kagome.

Inuyasha was looking at her with a little concern while the others were planning on finding kagemaru. Hey guys how about you go on ahead to the village and I'll catch up, I need some time to think said inuyasha. Ok we'll see you at kaede's hut said miroku while the others started walking except kagome and sesshomaru.

You need something sesshomaru asked inuyasha, I think I know why your plan didn't work little brother said sesshomaru. What is that asked inuyasha. Sesshomaru went over to kagome and moved her hair out of the way to reveal a Red Crescent moon mark with Inuyasha's name in kanji in the middle; this is why you didn't transform said sesshomaru. Why is that asked inuyasha. This partial claim calms the demon blood within you until either she finishes the claim or she is in danger said sesshomaru. Great so my plan was a bust from the start said inuyasha; I wouldn't say that little brother you were just misinformed as to this sort of thing said sesshomaru.

Kagome was speechless "inuyasha was going to transform into his full demon form to kill koga and as a counter measure he marked me as his to make sure he didn't hurt me." Thought kagome, and just how is she supposed to finish the claim asked inuyasha while kagome was in thought. Either she gives you her virginity or she bites you to give you her mark said sesshomaru. Both inuyasha and kagome were bright red from embarrassment. Hold on, kagome is human how can she have a mark asked inuyasha?

Other than your scent inuyasha I smell a dormant half-demon said sesshomaru. WHAT! They both yelled, how can that be asked inuyasha. maybe he is mistaken said kagome, sorry but I am never mistaken I'm sure your demon side will show itself when the time comes now shall we get going said sesshomaru

While walking back both inuyasha and kagome were in deep thought "kagome is a half-demon that's impossible but maybe that's why I fell in love with her in the first place but then I'd be loving the half-demon, not kagome maybe I should hold off on the mark and mating thing for a while until I figure this out" Thought inuyasha. "I had no idea I was a half-demon maybe that's why koga was attracted to me but then again maybe the same could be said for inuyasha, I'll have to wait and see what he does if he loves me or the half-demon within" thought kagome.

They got back to kaede's hut and were about to get their stuff when koga asked this question. Hey kagome after this is over how about we all go to your homeland? This got a positive response from the rest of the group.

I've always been curious about her world and this would be a good opportunity said miroku. Yeah I always wanted to see kagome's home said sango. I want to see where she gets those yummy treats said Shippo, Kilala mewed in agreement. This should be interesting said sesshomaru.

Alright after we kill kagemaru we'll see about getting you to my home but you must promise before we go that you will not tell anybody about what you see there okay asked kagome?

Yes they all said and then inuyasha caught a whiff of someone he hadn't see in a long time.

* * *

**_i need reviews_**


	6. changes

_still don't own inuyasha._

* * *

Yes they all said and then inuyasha caught a whiff of someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

Inuyasha ran outside to confirm what he smelled only to find the one thing that could stop his new life "Kikyo"

Hello inuyasha I hope you and the others are well said Kikyo with a face-mask of indifference. Kikyo I thought that you went to hell after the battle with Naraku yelled inuyasha in complete surprise. After which everyone came out to see what was going on. I mean you no ill or harm, I have heard of naraku's last incarnation and have come to give assistance in a few ways said Kikyo which totally blew everyone away.

Just how are you supposed to help asked koga a little annoyed? I have some gifts for you all and I will require the shikon jewel to do so said Kikyo. How can we trust her, she almost sold us out to Naraku said Shippo. Hold it there is no way she would betray us said inuyasha. just how is that inuyasha asked sesshomaru. Look all the best fighters are in our group if we could take Naraku down there is no way Kikyo could stand up to us am I right, so if she were to betray us she would have to face all of our wrath said inuyasha leaving the rest of the group dumbfounded in the realization that inuyasha had a brain.

So is it a deal asked Kikyo? Yeah but I have a few requests on how to do this said inuyasha. Tell me what they are and I will make it thus said Kikyo.

Inuyasha led Kikyo away so not to let the others listen in (even koga and sesshomaru couldn't hear this)

After a while they gave Kikyo the shikon jewel and she asked them to stand in a circle around her to fully use the jewel's power, after a few incantations she passed out and after a few moments was finally able to rest in peace.

After the spell was cast everyone looked at themselves and saw that they were transformed but the biggest shocker was kagome and inuyasha.

Kagome still had on the same clothes but had longer hair down to her butt, claw like nails, longer fangs and black dog ears on her head. Her eyes were still chocolate brown but some silver was mixed in with a blue diamond on her forehead and two green strips on her face.

Miroku and sango had some of the same changes as kagome but the strips and symbol on their foreheads were different. Miroku's symbol way a green oval with black stripes and sango's symbol was a pink crescent moon with blue stripes.

Sesshomaru felt that he and Tokijin were given a major power boost and sesshomaru's left arm grew back.

Kilala really didn't change much except she can now use her hair as a weapon (pokemon- pin missle)

Koga was also given a power boost and a major speed boost to power up his wind attacks.

Shippo was given the skills he lacked to learn from his father thanks to the thunder brothers and was able to use attacks and techniques that he could never do also his foxfire was given a major power boost.

But what was most startling was inuyasha. he was still wearing his fire-rat haori but his claws were longer and he looked like he was transformed only his eyes weren't blood red, they were still golden only with a hint of red speckled in.

What happened to us asked miroku having no clue as to what has happened. Come on we're going to kaede's then totosai's said inuyasha everybody went despite the confusion

Kaede was home so she could help mix the purifying powers with the demon powers in kagome and miroku.

Inuyasha please explain what has happened to us said miroku a little annoyed because of the transformation…

* * *

_**Can I get some reviews here!**_


	7. Family

_you asked and i obey and i still don't own inuyasha

* * *

_

_Inuyasha please explain what has happened to us said miroku a little annoyed because of the transformation…_

* * *

Inuyasha had been silent until they got to kaede's place. I asked Kikyo to do a few things and change some of you said Inuyasha. As in how asked sango now interested. I'll go down the list:

Miroku and Sango: turned into transformed half-demons like inuyasha

Shippo: given knowledge and experience and power boost

Koga: given power boost

Kilala: able to turn hair into needles and shoot them

Sesshomaru: a new limb and a power boost

Kagome: awakened her demon blood and transformed it like inuyasha

Inuyasha: master his demon blood and given powers from his father

But why do it asked kagome, during the fight with kagemaru I realized that you guys recently even Sesshomaru and koga were too important to me to lose so I asked Kikyo for a little help by transforming you so you can have to power to live on said inuyasha. Ok but why asked shippo? First lets go inside and get some potions for miroku and kagome so they can use they spiritual powers said inuyasha. Right said everybody while going inside.

Kaede looked younger then ever when they returned instead of grey hair and wrinkles she had black hair and looked like she was 23 after the shock kagome asked if inuyasha did this and he just nodded his head. _(He turned her into her younger self and made her immortal)_ After kagome and miroku got the potions and were ready to got inuyasha asked the group to hold on a moment and sit down to chat.

They complied and wondered what he had to say. Listen some of you guys may like what I asked Kikyo to do and some may not but I assure you I had my reasons said inuyasha. Which were asked kagome as if reading everyone's mind. All inuyasha did was turn around and took off his haori and under shirt to reveal a symbol on his back. The symbol was a large silver dog with a red Tetsusaiga through the middle. After a while he put his shirt and haori back on. What was that asked sango a little flabbergasted, that is one last detail I asked Kikyo to put on each of you. Why do that asked miroku, like I said you guys are important to me and I kind of see you as the family I never had said inuyasha. That's sweet said kagome, just how do you see us that way asked koga? Well I see you and Sesshomaru as brothers, sango and miroku as cousins, Kaede as a step mom, shippo as a nephew or son, and kagome as a wife. Each of the marks are different I assure you but the dog is the same said inuyasha. After hearing that they all wanted to look at the marks inuyasha had given them.

Koga had a silver dog with a green Tetsusaiga

Miroku had a silver dog with a purple Tetsusaiga

Sango had a silver dog with a pink Tetsusaiga

Shippo had a silver dog with a sky blue Tetsusaiga

Sesshomaru had a silver dog with a dark blue Tetsusaiga

Kaede had a silver dog with a white Tetsusaiga

Kagome had a silver dog with a black Tetsusaiga

Why give us this mark inuyasha asked shippo. Because he sees us as not only a family but a pack and with him as leader said Sesshomaru, not quite it's true about the pack but I am not the leader said inuyasha. Then who is asked koga, no one is the leader I mean look at how me, miroku, kagome, sango, and shippo got along without a leader and I think the same way will work here said inuyasha. Ok but how will we get new members in asked kagome. We vote on it and if it's good I'll give them the mark said inuyasha after which he turned to the window with a curious expression.

What is it inuyasha asked kagome, Kagura and kanna are here he said while going to the door. It's been awhile said kagura, too long come in said inuyasha at the dismay of the others.

* * *

_more reviews please_


End file.
